Oliver's Kink
by TreeNursery
Summary: Oneshot. Oliver wakes up and finds himself in a bind that only Miley could be behind! Yay it rhymes! Graphic Moliver lovin! Can you guess what Oliver wakes up with? I want to hear what you all first thought in a review! ;


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, not now, not ever…

Warnings: Graphic sex! Mitchel Musso's hot body! God, I almost fainted writing this!

Oliver's Kink

Oliver's eyes fluttered open and he immediately shut them again. The glaring sun was never a pleasant thing to wake up to for Oliver and he groaned inwardly. He slowly let his eyes crack open again and immediately turned his gaze to the right of him. A wave of disappointment washed over him when he didn't see the beautiful brunette he had spent the night with.

Oliver's disappointment ebbed and was replaced with curiosity when he heard the soft hum of a blow-dryer coming from down the hall. It could have only been her, since his parents and little brother were out of town for the weekend. He yawned and made to stretch when he felt a strange, constricted resistance.

"What the…?" Oliver tried moving again, but to no avail. It was at that moment that he realized there was no longer a blanket covering his nude body. The air in the bedroom was nowhere near cold but without the use of his arms, Oliver felt vulnerable and exposed. He finally mustered up the courage to look at his wrists and groaned loudly when he saw two sets of his mother's good handcuffs holding him securely to the headboard. Before completely freaking out, he briefly wondered how he had not noticed he was in this position when his arms were spread crucifixion style. Not only was it uncomfortable, the metal was digging into his wrists and probably cutting off some circulation. 'Miley…'

"Miley!" Oliver screamed, irritated with his girlfriend's childish antics. He thrashed around uselessly and let out a growl of frustration. This wasn't the first time she messed around with him while he was sleeping. The sound of laughter, though it was coming all the way from the hall bathroom, seemed to surround Oliver mockingly. His back hit the mattress one last time and he slumped in defeat.

Miley was met with a scowl when she entered Oliver's bedroom once again. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips while he glared at her.

"Miley, what the fuck?" Oliver asked through clenched teeth, rattling the handcuffs for emphasis. Miley stopped laughing and just smiled at her lover deviously. He looked drop dead sexy, all worked up and flustered like that. She also couldn't help but notice how his biceps nearly bulged through his taught skin when he strained. His pectoral muscles protruded deliciously and his abs clenched in a hypnotic way that almost lulled Miley into a trance.

Oliver was peeved, but with the way Miley was now eying him like a piece of meat, all that was quickly turning into lust. It may have been sudden, but she was wearing his favorite purple, nearly see-through nighty. On this particular Saturday morning, Miley decided underwear was overrated and a guy couldn't help but look. He tried to stay mad, he really did…

"What's the matter, Ollie?" Miley ran her fingers through her hair seductively and slowly moved toward the bed. "I thought you said handcuffs were sexy..." She purred, climbing onto the mattress at Oliver's feet. He couldn't disagree with her there. He had said that to her many times. They even brought handcuffs into their sex play on a few occasions. It was nothing extreme, Oliver would just cuff one of Miley's wrists to the refrigerator handle and her other hand would be free to roam. He got a power trip out of pleasuring her in such a vulnerable state. It seemed the tables were turned though and the master had been rendered the prisoner. Oh she was evil…. "Do you think they're sexy now?"

If Oliver were about forty years older, the erotic sight of Miley crawling her way up his naked body would have killed him. The hem of her nighty brushed his semi hard erection before she straddled his waste. He let out a gust of air he never realized he'd been holding as the weight of Miley's hips pushed his into the mattress. "Miley…" Oliver whimpered almost pathetically. The sudden contact of her bare womanhood against his hard prick was almost too much too take. "God Miley, I fucking hate you…" He whispered huskily.

Miley threw her head back and laughed, knowing full well Oliver didn't hate her. And as twisted as the handcuff scenario may have been, they'd never do anything to intentionally hurt one another. In fact, in the beginning of their physical relationship, bondage was never a theme they used. Even up until this point, it's only been about the handcuffs. No battles for domination really. Well, maybe a little….

Miley bent forward towards Oliver's face, while running her hands over his taught chest. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's dry lips and ran manicured nails from his chest, achingly low to the space below his navel. He moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips impatient with Miley's torture she called foreplay. Miley began grinding her hips at an agonizingly slow pace, letting out a soft moan as her boyfriend's hard manhood pressed against her core.

Oliver lulled his head to the side, exposing his neck for Miley to feast upon. Miley wasted no time in pressing her tongue to his jugular, almost tasting the blood coursing through his lively pulse. She nipped the skin lightly, savoring the taste and scent that was Oliver.

Oliver turned his head so he was facing Miley again and struggled to capture her lips in his. She complied, opening her mouth and taking his lower lip between her teeth. A grunt escaped his lips when she bit down, applied slight pressure and tugged. He darted his tongue out experimentally to flick her upper lip, gaining entrance into her mouth. Their tongues battled for domination, Oliver going strong even though his current position contradicted that notion.

It took everything in Miley's being to tear herself away from Oliver's delicious mouth. She was almost tempted to release the boy and let him fuck her silly. 'Maybe another time…' She thought, when that scenario played before her mind's eye. She sat back on his hips again and smirked down at her prey. His lips were swollen and his eyes were clouded with the deepest and darkest lust she had ever seen. It was almost frightening and most certainly exhilarating.

"Miley…" Oliver whispered breathlessly. "Please, I can't….." He trailed off, clenching his fists and lifting his upper body off of the mattress in another useless attempt to get free. He gave up and slumped back again with an almost pained expression on his face. "God, I'm so fucking hard."

Miley couldn't agree more, rolling her hips to acknowledge the stiff organ. She bent forward again so that her lips were level with Oliver's right ear. Placing a soft kiss on the shell, she flicked it with her tongue and spoke smoothly. "What do you want me to do, baby?" She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face when she felt a shudder run through his entire body. He squirmed underneath her, either avoiding the question or too occupied with trying to snap the chains on the handcuffs.

Maybe it was his youth, but Miley was always surprised at how fast and easy it was to get Oliver all hot and bothered. They seriously could only get through so much foreplay before he was driven completely insane. Not that Miley minded in the least. The boy had an awesome libido and there were times when she found herself begging him to stop so she could at least sleep. There was hardly any real alone time for the two, so when they had it, they were sure to use it to the last minute. Eat, fuck, cuddle, eat, fuck, cuddle, eat, fuck, cuddle, sleep and a little television in between. Talk about 'ur biscuits n' gravy!

"Hm?" Miley prodded the eighteen year-old male beneath her, running her hands from his ribs along the length of his arms. She dragged her hands back, resting them on the firm pectorals that Oliver had worked on all summer. She began trailing kisses from his neck, stopping at his collarbone to tattoo a red blotch into his skin.

Oliver moaned and threw his head back. It was all too much for him to handle and at that moment he could have willingly fucked a hole in the ground. And that was saying a lot for someone who was once squeamish of chewing gum. It wasn't the longest battle for domination in the duration of dating Miley, but Oliver was slowly losing his grip on sanity. He would swallow his pride and give in to her wicked ways if he could just get some release.

Oliver "Smoken'" Oken: Dethroned. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Miley…" The dark haired boy licked his lips and looked into those sky blue eyes that were currently filled with mirth and lust. He got lost in those eyes once upon a time, never found his way out. "Miley, please fuck me!" It came out sounding more sternly then he had intended. It was an awkward thing for him to say, being the man and it might have felt wrong saying it if he wasn't so damn horny.

Miley did not need any further coercing to give Oliver what he wanted. She tugged the nighty over her head and tossed it haphazardly across the room. Now completely naked, Miley lifted herself up enough to position the pulsating member at her entrance. The brunette bit her lip and sank down, embedding the full length within her tight wet sheath.

Oliver nearly lost it when he felt the moist warmth engulf him completely. It never ceased to amaze him how tight Miley stayed. No matter how many times they had done the deed, she always felt like new every time they fucked.

Miley began moving, slowly at first and then picking up the pace gradually. She played with her breasts, putting on a little show for Oliver. She rolled her hips in a circular motion, feeling the heat build up in the pit of her stomach. Eventually she found herself having to keep up with the violent way Oliver was thrusting his hips. He even tried to bridge his entire body upward, but got a slap on the chest and a scolding glare. She planted her palms onto his heaving chest to prevent him from launching her into the ceiling.

Moans, whimpers and grunts filled the room, as the temperature seemed to rise at an alarming rate. Metal rattled against the wooden headboard and the entire bed creaked violently from the colliding flesh upon it.

Miley dug her nails into Oliver's chest, causing him to grunt in pain or pleasure, she wasn't sure. Her orgasm crept up on her before she even realized it and she shuddered violently, not being able to hold back the scream that left her mouth.

The earth shattering scream and tightening of Miley's already tight pussy was all Oliver needed to erupt as well. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open. For a split second, he could swear he saw stars. And when he was brought back to Earth, he found Miley slumped over his chest, breathing hard. Their eyes met automatically and a moment of pure telepathic bliss was shared between them.

"You are the best girlfriend…" Oliver let Miley interrupt him with a quick peck on the lips. "Ever.."

Miley just laughed, rolling off of her lover to retrieve the small set of keys that came with the handcuffs. She climbed back onto the bed and unlocked the handcuffs with little difficulty, dropping them in a pile upon the bedside table.

Oliver winced, rubbing his sore wrists. He glanced over at Miley who was now lying on her stomach, engrossed in a fashion magazine. He smirked at her antics, the letters A.D.D flashed in his mind and he couldn't help the devious thought that came soon after.

Miley wasn't really reading her magazine. The truth was that she was blushing furiously at what she had just done. The brunette was never known to be so wildly dominant in bed. She usually let Oliver do most of the work and decided it was time for a change, no matter how much he liked to be in control. So why was she so embarrassed? Oddly enough, it was because he obviously enjoyed bottoming immensely and she was not expecting that outcome. Not by a long shot.

Right when Miley was about to face Oliver and ask him if he enjoyed himself, a hard chest was pressed flush against her back. She turned her head and opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a bruising kiss. When her lips were released and the pressure on her back was eased some, she heard a click and felt cold steel on her wrists. Looking down, Miley gasped in both shock and annoyance at her wrists being handcuffed together. She squirmed, wriggling around like a worm in an effort that was, much like Oliver's, futile. She felt the muscled chest pressed to her back shake with laughter and could almost hear his smile. He reached in front of her and swatted the magazine away as if it even had the slightest ability to distract her.

"You asshole…" Miley knew she had been had and lying in such a vulnerable position after what she had just done may not have been her smartest decision. All thoughts disappeared when she felt Oliver's hardened sex pressed against her inner thigh. 'Where does he get the strength to pitch that thing a second time?' Miley questioned mentally.

Oliver leaned in so that his lips were barely touching her ear. "You like it…" He whispered before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue and nipping it. He pressed himself to her once again and inhaled the wonderful scent of cinnamon from her hair. He crept his hands along her ribs, causing a shudder to erupt from her frail form. His eyes fell shut when his hands ghosted over her perfectly rounded breasts.

Miley unconsciously lifted herself up so that her lover could gain better access. She bit her lip, loving the sensation of his palms massaging her breasts. His lips were on her neck and before she knew it, one of his hands were gliding down her stomach. She gasped when the digits wedged themselves between the mattress and her womanhood to play with her. Miley propped herself on her elbows and clenched her fists that were stuck in front of her tightly. She moaned as the fingers began moving against her sex.

Oliver let go of the breast he had been manipulating and sat back on Miley's thighs, just below her buttocks. He continued to fondle her sex, dipping his middle finger every now and then between the folds that were now oozing with liquid arousal. His hard prick pulsed as it rested against Miley's taught little behind. Oliver slapped it playfully, causing a squeak to escape the brunette's mouth. He smirked and began stroking his member in preparation for the vulgar act he was about to commit.

Miley gulped audibly, desperately hoping the next thing Oliver did had nothing to do with spanking her repeatedly. She didn't mind a little roughness once in a while, but she knew he was trying to regain his "Top Dog" status and punishing her was something that could have been on his mind. Her prayers were answered when she felt him press into her from behind.

Oliver sunk his entire length into Miley for the second time that morning, filling her more easily this time. He planted his knees on either side of her, taking his time to adjust to the new position. It was very different from their usual missionary, but it had been something he'd wanted to try for sometime. What better way then Miley with her cuffed hands in front of her, unable to reject the possibility of trying a new position? She could definitely be quite wary of his sexual suggestions and he always respected her opinion. But she had gone outside the boundaries herself and a rebellious girl needed to be punished. With handcuffs…

Miley instantly loved the feeling of being entered from behind and was getting increasingly impatient with how Oliver wasn't moving. She felt his chest on her back again and let out a sigh of frustration when his lips touched her pulse. She turned her head to kiss him and happily took his tongue into her mouth.

Oliver began moving slowly, rocking back and forth, careful not to crush Miley with his weight. His tongue probed her wet cavernous mouth greedily, drinking in all of the lust and love she was sending his way.

Miley's moans were the first to break the deafening silence, as Oliver was much too busy at the moment trying to pleasure her. When neither of them could take the extremely slow, gentle pace anymore, Oliver pulled his hand away from Miley's womanhood. He planted both hands firmly on either side of her, balancing all of his weight on them. There was absolutely no going back after that.

Oliver's breath became ragged as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. He waited patiently for the permission to go even harder and was elated when he got it.

"H-harder…" Miley pleaded, her voice muffled against the mattress. Oliver complied and began viciously slamming into her, enjoying the sound of their flesh meeting repeatedly. His breaths became grunts and he couldn't help the vulgar language that came with it.

"You like that?" The dark haired male found himself asking, unable to help himself. "You like getting fucked like that?" His voice got an octave higher and he thrust even harder if that were possible.

Miley just whimpered in response, not really having the strength to answer him. The pleasure she felt was so intense that she was certain she'd go up in flames at any time. There was something so terrifyingly sexy about being taken in this manner and she was glad that Oliver was bold enough to try it.

Oliver threw his head back and shut his eyes, letting a blissful smile ghost over his face. This had to be Heaven. It was just too perfect to be reality and he had to wonder if the stunt Miley pulled before had killed them both and sent them to some kind of dimension of Nirvana.

It was only a matter of time before Miley's hoarse voice shrieked and her cuffed hands clenched the sheets below her, almost tearing them to bits. The orgasm that wracked her body then was unreal and the entire room seemed to have lit up with colors she couldn't name.

Oliver came soon after, squeezing his eyes shut and roaring his release to the heavens and beyond. He collapsed upon Miley, both of them breathing hard and sticking to each other with sweat. The next few moments were spent with the two trying to catch their breath and come down from their euphoric highs.

Miley was the first to break the silence.

"Great…" She mumbled, sounding agitated.

Oliver looked down at her questioningly and frowned..

"Whats up?" He asked, worried that he had done something she didn't approve of.

"I'm in love with a serial rapist." She finally responded after a brief silence.

Miley heard and felt Oliver laughing above her and couldn't help a chuckle of her own.

"You still liked it." Oliver said huskily into her ear and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before rolling off of her.

"Last one to the shower is a Miley!" Oliver slapped Miley's bottom and ran out of the room before she could protest.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed, now thoroughly pissed. "Come back here and uncuff me now!"

A/N: I have decided to end it here. A very different breed of Moliver, don't you think? I must say it wasn't my best piece of work, or my longest for that matter, but I think it may have been my most fun idea so far. Maybe a little racy, but I gotta explore different corners of my mind to prosper. Tell me what you think, please. I want as many reviews as possible, so I can be inspired enough to write more of these. Hint, hint? Lol, thanks for reading and as always, R&R

-TreeNursery


End file.
